Asgard/MU
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Asgardia; The Realm Eternal; The Golden Realm | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Asgardians | poi = Ringsfjord; Muspelheim | 1st = ''Journey Into Mystery'', Vol. 1 #85 }} Asgard is a mythological planetoid featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It is a major setting in the Thor family of comic book titles and is the home of the Norse Gods, who are referred to as Asgardians. It is considered both a floating planetoid as well as a continent and is one of the Nine Worlds of the Realm Eternal. It first appeared in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #85 in 1962. Description Drawn directly from Norse mythology, Asgard is the home of a full pantheon, including Thor. It is a small, otherdimensional planetoid (its surface area being about the same as the continental United States), whose nature and physics are different from those of planetary bodies in the Earthly dimension. Asgard is not a sphere like the Earth or Moon, but a relatively flat landmass suspended in space. Asgard does not rotate about its axis, nor does it revolve around a sun. Asgard does have intervals of night and day (of undisclosed durations), so some object or force functions as a sun. There is no evidence of changing seasons, however portions of Asgard are in perpetual winter while others are in perpetual summer. Asgard's gravity apparently radiates from somewhere below it (assuming gravity works there as it does here): there is a "top" and a "bottom" to Asgard. At the edges of Asgard's landmass, a being or object can fall into a void, but some unknown force apparently keeps the edges themselves from eroding. Marvel Database Project; Asgard Geography Four of the Nine worlds occupies the same land mass. They are Alfheim, Asgard, Nidavallir and Vanaheim. Earth is considered one of the Nine Worlds, though it is the only one that does not boast any indiginous Asgardians. The Asgardian name for the Earth realm is Midgard. Following Ragnarok, Asgard was restored, but at a fraction of it's original size and glory. It existed as a floating city-state suspended over the town of Broxton, Oklahoma. History The evil Igron replaced Lord Odin's vizier, and became his new advisor to the Realm Eternal. He manipulated Odin's mind, turning him into a cruel and relentless monarch. Odin's decrees were lacking in thought and compassion, such as when he sentenced three untried criminals to be banished to the Molten Mire Pits. Balder observed all of this and determined that Lord Odin has gone insane Points of Interest The Nine Worlds * Alfheim * Asgard * Jotunheim * Muspelheim * Nidavallir * Niffleheim * Svartalfheim * Vanaheim * Yggdrasill Other locales ; Bifrost: Also known as the Rainbow Bridge, this is the pathway between the the golden city of Asgard and the rest of the Nine Worlds. It is guarded by Heimdall whose eye can gaze across the cosmos. None may cross the Bifrost without Heimdall's knowledge; none save Loki Laufeyson - the trickster god and foster son of Odin, who has always found ways to avoid Heimdall's watchful eye. ; Forbidden Forest: The Forbidden Forest was located in the realm of Asgard. It was the home of Oldar, who was a seer that lived in a small hut. The Warriors Three journeyed across the Forbidden Forest seeking Oldar's sage wisdom relating to the fate of the being known as the Hulk. Incredible Hulk Vol 2 102 Films that take place in * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) Residents of * Alaric * Amora * Balder the Brave * Bestla * Bor Burison * Brona * Brunnhilde * Buri * Cul Borson * Enrakt * Fandral the Dashing * Flosi * Forsung * Freya * Frigga * Gudrun * Gunnhild * Harokin * Heimdall * Hildegarde * Hildegund * Hoder * Hogun the Grim * Idunn * Igron * Jord * Karnilla * Loki Laufeyson * Magnir * Marian * Neri * Odin Borson * Oldar * Rolfe * Sif * Sigyn * Skurge * Snaykar * Surtur * Thor Odinson * Tyr Odison * Ula * Vidar Odinson * Volstagg Notes & Trivia * Asgard is also the name of a race of extraterrestrials featured in the Showtime/Sci-Fi Channel series Stargate SG-1, though they have little connection to the mythological Asgardians. * The area known as Ringsfjord is located adjacent to Asgard. The mystical group of brothers known as the Enchanters make their base of operations in Ringsfjord. This includes Brona, Enrakt, Forsung, and Magnir. External Links * Asgard at MDP * at Wikipedia * * Asgard at the Thor Wiki * References ---- Category:Continents Category:Cities Category:Oklahoma